Coaxial cables are used with cable television sets and the Internet to transmit and receive electrical signals. In practical application, the coaxial cable is first assembled to a coaxial connector, which is then connected to an electronic product, allowing the electronic product to receive or transmit signals via the coaxial cable.
FIG. 1 shows a currently widely available conventional cable connector device 1, which includes a male connector 10, a female connector 11, a connector bank 12 and a cable 13. On a predetermined position of the male connector 10, there is formed a radially outward expanded multi-sided tightening section 101. That is, the multi-sided tightening section 101 has an outer peripheral surface diametrically larger than other portions of the male connector 10. The connector bank 12 includes a plurality of installation connectors 121 spaced from one another. The cable 13 has an end extended through the male connector 10 to be fixedly held in one installation connector 121 and another end extended into the female connector 11 and be held therein.
To connect the cable 13 to the installation connector 121 via the male connector 10, an operator first fit a fastening tool (not shown in FIG. 1) around the multi-sided tightening section 101 of the male connector 10, so as to screw the male connector 10 onto the installation connector 121. Then, the operator extends one end of the cable 13 through the male connector 10 into the installation connector 121, and mounts the female connector 12 onto the other end of the cable 13.
With the radially expanded multi-sided tightening section 101 formed on the male connector 10, the installation connectors 121 on the connector bank 12 must be spaced from one another by a distance large enough for the fastening tool set around the tightening section 101 to locate between adjacent installation connectors 121 and screw the male connector 10 onto the installation connector 121. In the event the distance between the adjacent installation connectors 121 is too small to receive the fastening tool therein, the fastening tool for screwing another male connector 10 will inevitable touch and be interfered by the tightening section 101 on an adjacent male connector 10 that has previously been connected to the installation connector 121, preventing the fastening tool from screwing the other male connector 10 to its corresponding installation connector 121.
To ensure that every male connector 10 can be successfully screwed onto a corresponding installation connector 121, the large distance must be formed between any two adjacent installation connectors. As a result, the cables 13 having been connected at two ends to the male and the female connector 10, 11 would occupy a relatively large area. That is, the conventional cable connector device 1 in a fully assembled state is very large in volume and not convenient for use.
To overcome the disadvantages of the conventional cable connector device, it is tried by the inventor to develop an improved coaxial connector device that includes a male connector with a diametrically reduced tightening section, so that more cables can be conveniently connected to a connector bank having closely arranged installation connectors while the fully assembled coaxial connector device can have an effectively reduced volume.